The Spell of The Night
As the night strikes twelve, The ice will run blue. At the darkest hour of the darkest day, The kingdom shall call for a new crew. Five to find the jewels of the stars, Five to save the crown of dark. Five must find the midnight’s egg, Or lose all dragons spark. Credit to Drawkill Dragon, or should I say Foresight, for the amazing prophecy! :3 ____________________________ The night wind was rushing through Lost's ears. Usually, she loved flying in the cold night air, but tonight it was more rushed. She didn't have time to savour the full moons. Clutching the smallish, red egg tightly in her talons, the Nightwing landed under a canopy of emerald green leaves. She knocked on the door once before she fell to the ground. Cursing to herself, she turned to look at her dark red tail wound. Desperate to enter the secluded cave-like structure, Lost knocked louder on the boulder. This is the right one, isn't it? ''Lost stood up. ''It is, I can hear thoughts. ''She leaned on the door, panting. With a slight shriek, she toppled in suddenly as the boulder fell away, revealing the warm light of the cave. The last thing she saw before the world went black was an Icewing, greedily grabbing the ruby coloured egg out of her talons. _________________________ Bloodstone was bored. Like, really REALLY bored. ''I have been sitting in this cave on my tail for six years and yet Snow can't seem to get anything else to eat but cows. ''Treacherous thoughts like these cut through her mind at least once a day. But, they were justified. Hawks were actually really disgusting. She sauntered over to the sleeping caves and flopped over in her designated space. The Skywing noticed Hornet sleeping nearby, his brown glasses about to fall off his face. She often like to play with the glasses, but couldn't be bothered today. After exactly eight heartbeats, Bloodstone wanted to annoy him. Aiming for his stomach, Stone jabbed his body with her pointy tail. His wrist stingers missed her face by hardly an centimeter ('I'm Australian'). Slowly sliding them back in, Hornet rose to his feet, pushing his glasses closer with his front talons. "Honestly, you are the worst possible person to share a cave with." he hissed, pushing Bloodstone aside while walking out. "C'mon, you know we're bffs, right?" Bloodstone's exression was incredibly smug. Hornet turned around to face her. He was about to open his mouth, when a familiar bell rang out across the caves. "Saved by the fighting bell. I'll have you know: I'm beating you for the forty fifth time this match." Hornet flicked his tail irritably and motioned for his Skywing annoyance to follow. Bloodstone looked at her companions. Blizzard, Hornet, Cactus and Preyglade. It sounded like the start of a joke. A Skywing, Icewing, Hivewing, Sandwing and Nightwing walk into a cafe.... Bloodstone tuned out to Lost as she explained the rules, with Snow and Earthquake stood behind her. "Stone stop thinking about jokes and ''listen" Lost held a talon to her forehead. ''That's so annoying. Why can't I listen to min-'' "JUST BE QUIET" Lost took a few deep breaths. Well, Stone could still hide some of her thoughts... "First up is Glade vs Cactus" Snow announced, taking a few steps back. The Nightwing and the Sandwing faced each other. wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)